Pokemon! Wait, WHAT?
by gabredi
Summary: Pokemon start to appear in the real world. Follow Takuya Kojimo as he deals with the sudden change. Not as crap as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical afternoon, the sun shining down gently on the city of Osakawa. It was 4pm, and it was time for students to go home. The streets filled with children on their way home from school, chattering excitedly about their day to their friends, or just walking along relaxed and relieved that school was over.

Takuya Kojimo was one of these students. He was a 12 year old boy with slightly spiky hair and bangs covering his forehead, rather tall and with a lean build – nowhere near as buff and bulky as a caveman, but not exactly lanky either. He was dressed in school uniform – a brown blazer jacket and brown trousers, and a brown tie hung loosely from his neck. Under his blazer was a plain white shirt. He whistled as he walked and hummed quietly to himself, glad that it was finally time to go home.

_I thought I was gonna die in there, _he thought, shaking off his drowsiness. He'd nearly dozed off listening to his history teacher drone on and on about Japan's role in the war – he forgot which one, it was too boring to remember.

Soon, he'd broken out of the crowd of noisy kids and began walking along the route that he took everyday to get back home. The suburban area was nice and quiet, which was why he was so glad that he lived here. Each house had its own front yard, and most had large backyards, although some people preferred to use the space for something else. There was also quite a lot of vegetation – some people even had trees in their front yards – and there was also a large park here, which he walked through every day on his way to and from school.

It was in this park that he found something which changed his life forever.

Takuya was walking through the park as usual, passing by the small fountain in the center, when he heard a rustle in the bushes to his left. He turned his head to look, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. But for some odd reason, he was compelled to go and investigate.

_Eh, why not, _he shrugged, walking carefully up to the bushes. It could be something harmless, but it could also be a rabid dog or something. Takuya wasn't exactly a genius, but he wasn't stupid.

He edged closer and closer, ready to bolt at any time. When he was right in front of the bushes, and nothing jumped out at him, he decided it was safe to check inside. He slowly parted the bushes and looked in.

At first his brain couldn't process what he was seeing. A small creature, sitting and cradling its right arm. Its body was white, and looked as though it was wearing a dress. Green hair that at first glance looked like some sort of helmet, parted in the middle by what looked like a big pinkish-red bow placed with the pointy bits straight, instead of sideways as was usual, and wedged firmly into its head, so that it looked like some sort of horn. Its face was almost completely covered by its dome-like hair.

He rubbed his eyes hard and looked again.

The creature he was looking at was pure fiction, made up by a multinational games corporation. There was no way he was seeing right. But he was.

He was looking at a Pokémon.

A Ralts, to be precise.

_Don't be stupid, _he thought to himself. _This has to be some sort of doll or toy or something. It's just not possible that – _

His train of thought was halted as he got a closer look at the creature and saw that it was badly injured. Cuts, scratches and bruises covered its body from head to toe. The worst injury was a gash that ran almost the full length of its right arm.

Takuya blinked.

_Nope, it's real alright, _he thought. _Unless they've started making living robots…_

Takuya debated with himself. What should he do? Assuming the thing he was looking at wasn't an illusion, should he really try to help it somehow? He had no idea of what special medicinal needs Pokémon had.

Should he even bother it at all? Takuya suddenly remembered that wild Pokémon in the games were always at full health when you encountered them. And it might not even be injured; for all he knew, the thing was using its powers to create an illusion over itself. He distinctly remembered that Ralts were Psychic types…

Suddenly, the Ralts stirred. A low groan of pain came out of its mouth, breaking Takuya's train of thought and pulling him back into the present. He looked at the Ralts again and made up his mind.

_I can't just leave it here, _he thought. _It's really beaten up. I have to do _some_thing…_

He reached into the clearing, picked up the Ralts and cradled it in his arms, like a baby.

_Okay, it's definitely real._

Takuya then noticed that the Ralts was shaking violently, shivering as though it was cold, and its body was very hot. It had a fever.

Takuya rushed to his house, which was conveniently close to the park, carrying the injured Ralts carefully. Opening the door quickly, he ran to his bedroom and laid the small Pokémon down on his bed. He got a first-aid kit from the cabinet in the bathroom, and examined the Ralts's wounds. It was very badly hurt, and had more cuts than he'd first thought, and some of them were harsher than they'd looked in the bushes. He quickly wiped and cleaned its wounds with water. A Potion would be better, but this was the real world, and he couldn't risk using mentholated spirits, so water would have to do.

He bandaged it up and took its temperature. 40 degrees Celsius. He was pretty sure that was too high, though he'd never taken a _Pokémon'_s temperature before so he wouldn't know. He got a bucket of water and a small cloth, and tried to help the Ralts to cool down by soaking the cloth and laying it on its forehead. He repeated this several times as the cloth got dried.

After a while, the violent shivering stopped, and the Ralts began to breathe normally. Its temperature had gone down, too – now it was 37 degrees. Was that normal for a Pokémon? He hoped so. He soon stopped worrying so much, as the Ralts fell into a peaceful sleep. He let out a relieved sigh.

As he packed away his medical supplies and replaced the first-aid kit, he noticed that it was suddenly a lot darker. He glanced at the clock – 8:30. How long had he been tending to her? It only felt like a few minutes. He walked into the living room and noticed that he'd left the front door open. He hastily closed it, thankful that there was no burglar in his house. The area he lived in was, mercifully, very peaceful, but that was no excuse.

A rumbling sound from his stomach told Takuya that he was hungry. As he went into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for something to eat, he heard a small noise from his bedroom.

_Of course it'd be hungry, it's a living being, idiot, _he scolded himself. He looked in the fridge until he found an apple, grapes and berries. Studying them for a moment, he shrugged, and decided that it was okay; after all, it was fruit. He blended it into a paste, poured some into a small bowl and took it to his bedroom.

As he thought, it was the Pokémon that had made the noise. It was hugging its stomach and shifting restlessly. Its face – or what he could see of it – was scrunched up.

"Ra…Rarutusu…" it murmured weakly. Takuya sat down next to the bed and started to feed the Ralts the pureed fruit. He did this by nudging its mouth with a spoonful, coaxing it to open, and tipping it bit by bit into its mouth. He had to raise its head to feed it properly, propping up the pillow to act as a support so that he could hold the bowl in one hand and feed it with the other.

It was by no means a small bowl, but the Ralts managed to finish all of it. It let out a contented sigh and went back to sleep. Takuya tucked it into bed, covering it with a small blanket so that it didn't get cold.

He glanced at the clock again – it was 8:42. He usually went to bed at ten o'clock sharp, but he was feeling pretty knackered. He decided to sleep on the couch in the living room, since he obviously couldn't sleep on his bed.

Walking to the couch, he suddenly realised exactly how tired he was. He yawned, crashed on the couch and promptly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone into the window and onto Takuya's face. He yawned and got up, groaning. His whole body ached from sleeping on the couch, and his back was killing him.

He dragged himself to his room, wondering why he'd slept on the couch when he had a perfectly good bed in his room. Then he saw the Pokémon resting peacefully on the bed, and the events of yesterday came flooding back. He'd found a Pokémon. A real living, breathing Pokémon. He didn't know whether he was shocked that it wasn't all a dream, or wishing that it was.

_Pokémon are made-up creatures,_ he thought. _They're part of a video game. How could a Pokémon be in the real world?_

He thought about calling someone, maybe a scientist. But then he shook his head. Something like this was bound to catch the media's attention. The last thing he needed was reporters camping outside his door, following him everywhere, never leaving him alone. He shuddered at the thought. No, it was definitely best to keep this a secret.

He looked at the sleeping Ralts, its body covered by bandages, and sighed. Pokémon or not, it was badly hurt and it looked like it hadn't eaten in days. He had to take care of it, at least until it was fully healed.

_Of course, if I had a _potion, _that would only take a second, _he thought.

Takuya brushed his teeth, had a bath, got dressed and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, found the fruit paste he'd fed the Ralts the night before, and poured some into a small bowl. It was easier to feed it now, because as soon as he entered the room, and its nose picked up the scent of the paste, the Ralts opened its mouth wide before he'd even gotten to the side of the bed. It also clamped its mouth down on every spoonful and didn't let it go until it'd licked it clean. In a few minutes the bowl was completely emptied. After opening its mouth for a few seconds and finding that nothing was going inside, the Ralts let out a sigh and went back to sleep.

Takuya checked its temperature – it was still 37ºC. Since it wasn't dead, he had to assume that that was its normal body temperature. Its wounds were also healing up nicely; the minor cuts were already fully healed.

_Looks like Pokémon can be treated the same way humans can,_ he thought.

He got up and looked around in his cupboard until he found his old GameBoy Advance and his Pokémon Emerald cartridge. He slotted the cartridge in and put the GameBoy on. After booting up the game and loading his save file, he looked in the in-game Pokédex until he found it – the page on Ralts. He looked at the picture on the screen, then at the creature in the bed – they looked exactly the same. He wondered how on earth a video game creature could have gotten into the real world. Did a GameBoy or DS get zapped in a thunderstorm and throw it out? Was it some sort of genetic experiment? He could only imagine. Right now, though, he had to concentrate on taking care of it until it was better.

And so that's what he did, for about a week. He fed it three times a day, monitored its temperature and the state of its wounds. He still expected to wake up and find that it was a dream, but gave up on that idea after waking up and seeing the Pokémon in his bed on the third day. The Ralts slept most of the time, sometimes waking up for a few seconds but always drifting off soon after. Most of its wounds healed after the fourth day, although the gash on its right arm was turning into a scar. Takuya wondered what could have caused such a wound. In fact, Takuya wondered a lot of things: how exactly it came to this world, whether it was wild or already had a trainer, but mostly he was worried over its general welfare and health. This worry nagged at him constantly, all day, all the time.

And it was starting to show. For one thing, he couldn't sleep; his mind was too busy with all the thoughts running through it. He also started to find it hard to concentrate. This, combined with his newfound insomnia, meant that his grades were plummeting. His lack of concentration also meant that he started to become hard to talk to, because anyone who was talking to him often had to repeat what they were saying several times. He also spaced out much more often, and was constantly lost in thought, so that you could rattle on to him for hours, thinking he was listening, and got rewarded with an absentminded, "Sorry, what was that?" for your troubles.

Of course, these changes in him didn't go unnoticed.

"HEY!" Mori Ine, his close friend since childhood, yelled into his ear during their break period. The sudden loud shout made him jump.

"Who-wha-huh?" he exclaimed, then noticed Mori standing in front of him. "Oh, hi, Mori."

She was twelve, same age as him, and had curly, shoulder length platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, which were filled with concern as they looked into his own green ones. She was wearing the girl's version of the school uniform: a white blouse under a sleeveless yellow sweater and a brown skirt.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You've been acting weird lately."

"Huh?" Takuya said. "How so?"

"Well, you're always acting distant nowadays, like you're thinking about something else," Mori explained. "Like right now, you were just staring into space. Is… is something wrong?"

"What? No!" Takuya quickly replied. A small smile came across his face. "Don't worry about me, Mori. Everything's fine!"

"Okay, if you say so…" Mori said uncertainly.

Now you might be wondering exactly why Takuya only took care of the Ralts for one week. It wasn't because he got bored of it, don't worry. Takuya wasn't that kind of person. And it wasn't because the Ralts got kidnapped either, because it didn't. There was no danger involved. No, the reason why he took care of it for only a week was very different.

It was because the Ralts woke on the seventh day.

* * *

><p>It was still very early in the morning – in fact, it was still dark out – when the Feeling Pokémon sat up in the bed, fully awake.<p>

_Ugh, my aching head…_she thought, holding her head in her hands. She took a moment to look around her. _Where am I? _

She tried to figure it out for a moment. After sitting there for all of five seconds, she decided that she'd been still for too long and promptly jumped off the bed and made her way to the door. However, it was closed, and the handle was too high for her to reach.

_Not a problem when you're psychic, _she thought with a smirk, and began to concentrate. A soft blue glow surrounded the door handle, and it turned slowly. With a soft click, the door opened. The Ralts pushed it out a bit and exited the room.

Finding herself in a corridor, the Ralts made her way along it to the open end leading to the living room. Upon entering the living room, a low growl emanated from her stomach. She took it as a sign that she needed to eat. Sniffing the air, she found her way to the fridge, opened it, and saw the fruit paste that she'd been eating for the past few days.

_Bingo._

She concentrated again, and a soft blue glow covered the container. With a bit of effort, she gently brought it down and set it in front of her. She peeled off the lid and, without further ado, quickly introduced the paste to her face, coming up for a quick breath of air.

_Yum, _she thought, savouring the taste. It tasted like a mixture of Oran, Pecha and Mago berries, with a slight hint of Razz. She licked her lips appreciatively before resuming her meal.

After about fifteen seconds, the container was literally licked clean. The Ralts sat back with a satisfied sigh and let out a small burp. She sat there contentedly for a few seconds, and then got up to continue her expedition around this strange place.

After a bit of wandering and bumping about, she eventually came across a couch on which was sleeping a young human boy. She climbed up onto the couch and looked at his sleeping face.

_So this is the human who's been taking care of me, _she thought. _Well, he should know that his patient's all better now. _A mischievous smirk crossed her face.

_Heh heh, this should be fun…_


End file.
